Spikes of Different Sizes
by iPreferTrashPanda
Summary: Each one-shot has different scenarios of Spike being different species in Equestria and beyond, except for an Alicorn. The Alicorn cover image is just that, a cover image. I will NOT make Spike an Alicorn. Discontinued due to lack of muse
1. Unicorn

**Summary:** This is just various ways Spike could be a unicorn or a Pegasus, I might throw in one with him as an earth pony upon request. He will _**NOT** _ be an alicorn, that is just the cover image. These are in no particular order. The constant main characters are always Spike and Twilight. This may seem fast paced, and then it may go too slow, so I am going to say that I am sorry about that.

[Crystal Empire part 2: Alt Ending]

 **Time setting** : Season 3 Premier

 **Constant Main Character(s)** : Spike, Twilight

 **Main Character(s)** : Peewee

 **Others** : Shining Armor, Cadence, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack, Celestia

 **Genre(s)** : Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Spiritual

 **Warning(s)** : Character death

* * *

Spike felt his stomach plummet faster than he was, straight towards the ground with an ancient relic and a mad with power unicorn king using shadows to get to him. His green eyes widened as the king got closer, but a flash of pink entered the corner of his vision. Princess Cadence! She was flying towards him to get the heart. And Spike decided she was going to get it.

Spike took a breath and shot off a string of fire, the most powerful one he had ever done that wasn't just a small ember. It had enough force to push the relic to Cadence, who caught it with her magic. Unfortunately, it pushed him towards Sombra. It was fast, and he didn't feel much. Except for a puncture to his scales. Then, everything was gone in a bright flash.

* * *

Rainbow Dash flew up and caught the limp scaled body in her hooves, before it could hit the ground, and held it close as she made her descent. She placed him on the stone in the middle of a circle, one made of their friends. Rarity was crying dramatically, Fluttershy had her head down and her mane covering her face. Pinkie was crying as dramatically as Rarity, but she had a handkerchief, Rainbow felt her shoulders quake and Apple Jack pulled her hat down. Cadence had her head down, guilt that she didn't save Spike was eating her up, and Shining had a hoof resting on her shoulder.

Twilight made her way down to them, expecting to see them smiling and cheering, expecting a celebration. What she got a was a sense of grief and regret. "Hey guys, what's.." She stopped speaking when she saw Spike, laying between a circle between her family and friends. "Spike.." Her legs nearly gave out. She rushed over to him, pulling him to her with her hooves. She cradled him close. "Spike.." She said softly. "I'm so sorry.."

* * *

Spike was floating, there was no wind, there was no sun, no clouds or sky, there was nothing around him. "Where am I?" He asked, recoiling after hearing his voice echo.

"Welcome, young dragon.." A kind voice said, the soothing sound echoed around Spike and filled his core.

Spike looked around him, trying to find the source, to find something other than darkness. "Where are you? Show yourself! Please!"

The soft voice spoke again. "Very well." Soon there was a bright light, it blinded Spike momentarily due to the level of brightness, before the light dimmed to reveal a bird made of fire. "Hello Spike."

"P.. Peewee?" Spike asked, looking at the bird. He was no longer a little hatchling, but a bigger more mature bird. "What are you doing here?"

The bird laughed. "Your still silly." The bird flew around him, bathing him in warm light momentarily. "I'm here to help you."

At this, Spike's head tilted. "Help me? How?" He questioned the bird.

Peewee laughed again. "I want to help you go back, to them. To her."

Spike hummed. "Go back?" A smile crossed his face. "Do you mean to Rarity? Cause if I did-"

The tip of one of Peewee's wings smacked against Spike's nose. "No. Whose the pony you've known your whole life? Whose the first one you think of when the word 'mother' comes to your mind?"

 _Mother?_ Spike took a moment to consider the word. "Twilight." He said, looking at Peewee. "I want to return to Twilight, to go home."

Peewee nodded. "Okay, but.. before we start.. how do you want to return? You won't be able to come back as a dragon or.. oh.." he stopped speaking. "You won't be able to remember anything except for Twilight or anyone that has a family connection to her. Is that okay?"

Spike considered this. "Yes. I just want to go home."

"What form do you want? That is the first question." Peewee said. "And then there's your colors, gender, those things."

Spike hummed. "I want to stay as a boy, keep my colors, and.." he hummed again, trying to decide what form he was to take upon his return. "I want to return as a..."

* * *

"Twili," Shining tore himself from Cadence to focus on his little sister. "He's-"

Twilight shook her head. "Shut up, Shining! Shut up!"

The others looked at one another, unable to confort one another, let alone their unicorn friend who must have felt that everything was going to crash down around her because Spike was gone.

* * *

Peewee nodded. "It is done!" He flapped his wings, flying upwards for a few feet, and then he spread his wings out fully, a bright flash emcompassed Spike, and lit the void.

Spike closed his eyes as the light absorbed him, hearing Peewee softly say, "we will not meet again, my friend."

* * *

Twilight held Spike's body close, until she felt it heat up. It get hot. Burning hot. "Ah!" She dropped him, the tears of fear and sadness rolled down her face.

He began to float up while a light encompassed him. Then, lines of fire spread across his body, before the light blinded them. When it faded, a small unicorn was lowered to the ground, in the same spot where Spike was laying. The little unicorn was the same color as Spike's scales and it's mane was the same color as his spines.

Twilight was the first to approach, on timid hoof steps. She gently nudged her nose against the side of it's head. She smelled it, catching the scent of fire and.. "Spike?" She asked softly, pulling back to look at him.

Small eyes opened, revealing them to be green. And to reveal a familiar shape. "Mother?" He asked, slowly pushing himself up. He took a step on shaky legs to Twilight.

Well, it had Spike's voice. Twilight noted, before she caught the foal as he took a tumble. She received a hug in return. It was him, that hug proved it. "Hey." She said, seeing the young unicorn begin to tear up. "It's okay." She held him close, she had stopped noticing the crowd some time ago, starting to cry but her tears were of joy.

* * *

"I.. I passed?" Twilight asked Princess Celestia.

Celestia nodded. "Yes, my loyal student." A smile crossed her face. "You have passed."

Twilight began to jump for joy. Before something occurred to her. "Princess, I have a question about Spike.."

Celestia nodded. "I noticed he looked.. different." A brief pause lapsed between them. "I can not help you because I do not know, but I do seem to recall a letter he wrote to me concerning how to care for a phoenix hatchling."

"Peewee?" Twilight asked, wondering if Peewee had anything to do with what happened to Spike, but since he didn't seem to remember anyone except for Twilight and her family. "Hmm. I should be going, Princess. Thank you for your time."

Celestia nodded. "Until next time, my faithful student."

Twilight walked outside to have Spike, her son as she decided to call him now, rush to her and nuzzle against her which she returned before telling the others, "I passed!"

* * *

After they arrived back in Ponyville, late at night, Twilight tucked Spike into his basket. She looked out the window one last time as the sun went down. "Thank you, Peewee." She said before she lay down to sleep.


	2. Pegasus

**Summary** : (1) Twilight tells Spike the story of the Mare in the Moon, before she writes a note to Celestia and sends it to her with her concerns of impending doom from the phrophised reawkening of the ancient Nightmare. And soon accompanied by Spike, leaves to Ponyville.

 **Summary** : (2) Spike tries to help Twilight stop Nightmare Moon, only to be tucked into bed and to wake up the next morning with everything being okay once more.

 **Tag** : End of The Mare in the Moon (pt. 1) & Elements of Harmony (pt. 2)

 **Constant characters** : Spike, Twilight

 **Main characters** : None

 **Others** : Celestia, Luna, (mentioned) Moondancer

 **Genre(s)** : Family

 **Warnings** : None

 **Note** : This, and many other single chapter stories, will have Spike calling Twilight either: mom or mommy. To me, their relationship isn't just sibling one, but a mother and son relationship.

* * *

".. Legend has it that in the longest day of the thousandth year the stars will escape." Twilight said to her adopted foal Spike as they read under a tree.

Spike fluttered his wings in fear. "Will that really happen mommy?" He moved closer to her for comfort.

Twilight shook her head at Spike, though she honestly didn't know for sure. "No, it won't." She smiled softly. "But I can write an urgent letter to Princess Celestia just to be sure. Alright?" And to perhaps warn Princess Celestia as well.

Spike looked up at her with a smile. "Okay." He moved away from her and stretched before he put his saddle bag on. "Mommy, wait. I have a present for Moondancer." The light purple pegasus said, looking into his saddle bag to see the wrapped present that he had prepared for the party that Twilight's friends said Moondancer was hosting.

Twilight shook her head. "No time Spike. Come on." She used magic to surround Spike and then ran to the library, her son protesting the whole way.

Soon the letter was written and sent to the Princess, who Twilight hoped would take her warning seriously. Spike was organising the shelves in the library, having calmed down after Twilight set him down.

A few minutes later, the reply to Twilight's letter arrived. The unicorn began to read it, murmuring mostly. "Dear Twilight... Must stop reading old pony tales... make some friends.." Twilight dropped the letter in dissapointment. She wasn't taken seriously. Oh well, best put on a smile for Spike's sake and tell him the slightly happier news.

"Pack your stuff Spike, we're going to a place called Ponyvile to oversee preparations for the Summer Sunset Celebration." Twilight said, smiling softly.

Spike began to fly around in a big circle. "We're going on a trip! We're going on a trip!"

* * *

Spike fainted in midair when the evil mare got close to him and his mother, too terrified to do anything else. That was all he remembered until he woke up in his basket, crying out: "we've gotta stop Nightmare Night.."

He fell back asleep in his basket, feeling the blanket being pulled over him. He heard his mother say, "your a little pegasus, Spike. You need your rest." He felt a kiss placed to his temple before sleep became a fog over his senses.

"Mommy!" He yelled the next morning, sitting up in his basket.

The sun was up, the birds were singing and... wait a minute! The sun was up! He leaped out of his basket and flew out of the library through the open window to see the citizens of Ponyvile gathering around a chariot the had princess Celestia and a smaller alicorn of blue hues.

He stopped Twilight and flew to her. "Mommy!" He embraced her, smiling as he felt the return hug. Everything was alright with the world, and it became even more so when Princess Celestia said he and Twilight were staying to study friendship.


End file.
